Heir of The Ninja Way
by David Archangel
Summary: Born into a world filled with abilities of different kinds, born into one of the most prestigious clans but cast out due to his inability to gain an ability of any kind at least until I met an old sage in an old village. Now with his blessing and the power of an ancient civilization, I will remind them of the greatness of the ninja way. Self insert, and original story.
1. Chapter 1

**Heir of the Ninja Way**

**Hey guys Im back and I know some of you are a little annoyed at me for uploading new stories all the time but hey at least it keeps things interesting right. well any who this is an idea that came to me during my senior trip in missouri. hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything that is mentioned in this story except for the story itself and my ideas.**

Hey my name is David and I live in a world where almost everyone is born with somekind of supernatural ability like super strength, magic, unnatural speed and other things. There are even heroes blessed by the gods, and those who make deals with demons.

Unfortunately I was born without any sort of ability to call my own.

When my parents went to the doctors to find out what kind of ability I had, they discovered I didnt have one. It was perhaps the biggest shock and shame they could ever face especially considering my family had always turned out people with some of the most powerful abilities.

This lead to me being abandoned on the street at the age of eleven.

Luckily I was at least good at stealing and pickpocketing, it put food in my stomach and clothes on my back and put me through school.

That was a few years ago though, now I am on a job I got to retrieve an old piece of parchment for someone.

It was taking forever due to me walking through an old looking village.

It was while I was walking through the village that I got the sense that someone was watching me.

"Show yourself, I warn you I know kungfu" I said even though I didnt but they didnt need to know that.

"Kid your a terrible liar, and even worse at hiding" said an old voice with amusment clear in his voice

"Who are you" I asked frightened

I was scared out of my mind but then again I was only thirteen.

"I am the final reminant of a lost culture and age" said the old man revealing himself.

It was my shock that he didnt look a day over thirty.

"What is your name" I asked

That was a big mistake though

"I am glad you asked. I am the one you here the wind cry for at night, I make women quiver with lust and men in fear, I am the eternal sage Naruto Namikaze" He said in a kabuki dance

I just stared ... and stared.

"Well I am David besh... I mean archangel" I said with some bitteness.

Naruto stared at me.

"So now that introductions are out of the way, why are you here" he asked curiously

"I am looking for an ancient piece of parchment" I said trying not to reveal too much

"No I mean why are you in such a dangerous part of the world instead of living with your family" naruto asked with a serious tone of voice.

"They left me for dead after finding out I didnt have any sort of powers, so here I am trying to make some money so I can stay fed and clothed" I said in a casual tone

Naruto just stared at me, but I could clearly sense his anger.

"If you had power what would you do with it" he asked

I was about to answer until Iwas interrupted

"Think carefully on your answer" naruto said seriously

I thought about it.

If I had power I would be able to get revenge on my family, or I could do something to help others.

After much thought I came to an anwer.

"I would have fun and help people" I said with a smile

Naruto sat still for a moment before smiling.

"Good answer, well this helps my decision then, I have been on this world for to long, its time that I retired and pass on the torch to a new child of prophecy, and I have decided that you will be my legacy but I do have one condition to this" naruto said

"What is it" I asked not exactly understanding where he was going with this

"You must first take my clan name, and secondly could you call me tou-san, and finally you must be ready for the pain from the process that will make you my legacy" said naruto

I stared at him for a few seconds.

"Fine, my name is David Archangel Namikaze, son of Naruto Namikaze" I said

Naruto stared at me excitedly.

"And he is my beloved tou-san" I said

Naruto smiled really big and let out a few tears.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted be called that, get ready and have a good life my son" naruto said smiling brighter than he had ever done before in hislong life time.

"Might as well tell you now but you will become a demon/fallen god. This is going to give you a major headache" with that said naruto began to fade then fuse with me.

I blacked out.

During my blackout thousands upon millions of memories started playing before my eyes and felt information slowly starting to ingrain itself into my mind. I felt my body changing as well, muscles increasing and becoming denser, my sight increasing and becoming sharper, and finally a strange energy flooding my body.

That was the beginning of my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heir of The Ninja Way**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything except my sory and ideas**

**Hope yall are enjoying the story so far.**

**4 years**

The training that I had endured to control this energy I now knew as chakra was so intensive, it had taken me so long to master everything that I had learned my tou-san.

It was rather unfortunate that I kinda lied to him.

I just wanted the power so I could have fun.

It was rather amazing that he managed to collect everything ninja related and learn to use them as if he was a master.

My absolute favorite and go to blades were the kubikiribocho and samehada, I only used those for fun, but if it came down to me having to kill, I would use the kusanagi or madara's war fan.

I just lived life to the fullest but that soon grew to bore me, thats when I came up with the brilliant idea to go to one of those special schools for people with powers.

I smiled at the idea, knowing that I had perhaps the greatest ability yet, especially with my visual prowess.

I couldn help the dark chuckle that came from my lips.

I sealed up samehada and the other numerous devices naruto had gathered over the centuries and made my way to japan urban area.

**Tokyo Dai High School**

I made my way through the gates of the school with the kubikiribocho on my back and the kusanagi on my waist.

My reason for coming here was that it was the best school for those with abilities, so my logic dictated it would have the strongest.

It was while I was walking that I was attacked by a guy with a katana.

I blocked with the kubikiribocho and kicked him away with twenty percent of the power that I didnt have sealed away.

"Now why would you attack a stranger out of nowhere, hmm" I asked with a slight mocking tone.

"Who are you and why are you here" he asked trying to regain his breath

"I am here for the trials to join this school, as for who I am, I am... better than you" I said before walking off.

**Stadium**

I walked out onto the field with the others that were trying out for a chance to join the school.

"Ladies and gentlemen today we are gathered to watch these competitors try for the chance to join our prestigious school/community" Said an old man with kind eyes

I just stared on impassively.

I looked around and noticed everyone even the old man was staring at me.

"The hell you all want" I asked meaner than I intended

"Why are you here" asked a girl to my right.

She was wearing a haori and had various blades on her person.

"You didnt take the preliminary test" said another girl on my right

She was dressed in a sleevless shirt with camo pants and outfitted with various munitions.

"Leave now or die" said a girl from the right said.

She was wearing an all black suit with shuriken and kunai on her belt.

"Please leave or you will be put down for for termination" said a green haired girl in front of me on the other side of the arena.

She was outfitted in a mech armor of some kind.

"I am afraid they are right young man, I will have to ask you to leave" said the old man.

"How about a wager old man" I said confidently

The old man raised his eyebrows in interest.

"If I can defeat all of these people here right now I can join your school if not I will leave and never come back" I said to him.

"Interesting, I will allow it but do keep your word or else I will kill you, also my name is genryusai" said the old man

I simply nodded in agreement.

With that I walked to the middle of the field, and withdrew the kubikiribocho from my back and wielded it in one hand.

"Come at me" I said

Just like that everyone raced towards me.

I held a hand sign and trees started shooting from the ground.

"You didnt think I would make it easy did you, too bad. Welcome to the jungle" I said as I sent spears made of wood at some of the contestants.

"What the hell were you blessed by a god" yelled one

"No, I can only thank my father for this ability" I said

I made another handsign as a few started getting through.

I blew out a yellow mist.

"Poison release: Paralysis cloud of pain" I said

As soon as it got to them they dropped to the ground and started screaming.

A few got away sure but the mist made its way into the forest where soon more screams were heard.

I recieved a few kunai and shuriken to the back but they only pierced skin.

"How did you do that you have no armor" said the girl in the black suit.

"Ahh but that is where you are wrong" I said as I stuck out my fingers.

"Drilling bone bullet" she recieved two to her legs and one to the arm.

She screamed out in pain.

"Sorry but this is a test" I said before chopping her in the neck.

I healed her injuries and began thinking of other ideas.

Then one came to mind.

Making a handseal I sank into the ground.

Not hearing any battle noises the other competitors stopped.

That was there mistake hands sprung out from the ground and grabbed the competitors ankles and brought them up to their neck in the ground.

I slowly resurfaced, and started looking around.

Isuddenly recieved a bullet through the shoulder before a slash was given across my stomach, only to be fused shut as a stream of fire hit me.

I looked at my attackers to see the girl in the haori along with the military girl standing next to a tree I then looked to my left to see a girl standing there with a book in hand.

I was about to turn to my right but recieved a mechanized fist to my face.

I heard the crowd start to laugh.

I couldnt help it, I couldnt stand the humiliation that was being forced up on me.

I sealed up the kubikiribocho and unsheathed the kusanagi.

"Oh look now he is going to use that little blade to cut us, Im so scared" said the military girl.

That was the last straw.

Opening my eyes I gained gasps that my eyes had changed.

The girls started to quake in fear at the power I was releasing.

"I guess that using my full power in this sealed state should keep you alive so that youmay repent for your sins against me" with that I disappeared from their sight and slashed haori and the military girl diagonally across their backs and chest.

Soon the mech armor started to fall off of the other girl as blodd sprayed from her wound.

Soon all that was left was the bookworm.

"I will go easy on you, so goodnight" and with a swift chop to the neck it was done

Deactivating the EMR I looked to the oldman.

He simply nodded before makingshadow clones to carry the other contestants to the infirmary.

**Few days later**

I had just recieved a letter from genryusai officially welcoming me to his school.

I was now there at the school looking for where the dorms would be.

Having no luck I decided to ask th lady in the front office about it.

It was there that it was explained that I had to basically go and claim an area before all of it was taken, or I could battle someone for the rights to to the land, but there were no supplied houses.

I simply nodded.

I used my dust release to float into the air and survey the land that was available.

Looking aroud I found only one place that would be acceptable.

The point where the different climates met.

With that as my goal I made my way there to start surveying the area.

Lowering myself into the forested part I was rather happy to see the large amounts of game there to hunt. Along with the rich amount of herbs, fruits, and other wild edibles.

Then I moved to the desert part discovering that it was rich with black powder and oil. As well as the super large game there being the herd of T-rexes I saw.

Moving on to the mountain area I found that it wasnt as great as the others as far as resources go but at least it had something.

The volcanic rock area was perhaps one of the best as far as resources go considering the rare ingredientsand monsters there.

Finally it came down to the water area where I made my final decision, the place was so bountiful that it made me crave it so creating a team of shadow clones I sent them off in different directions with sealing tags.

It didnt take long before I heard the sound of a barrier being erected.

Smiling I made my way to the center of MY new territory, where I began going through handsign.

Slamming my hands on the ground the earth started shaking.

Suddenly a huge estate sprung from the ground I didnt need to worry about lighting or water based on the plants that I used to make my estate so luckily it was ready to be moved into.

So with my preparation ready I began foraging for food in all the areas with the help of shadow clones.

It was while I was looking for more herbs that I came across the group of girls from yesterday.

Being the nosy bastard I am I tuned into their conversation.

"I hate that black haired bastard" said the military girl

"I must agree" said the one in the black suit

"We brought it up on ourselves" said the one in the haori

"I must concur" said the green haired one mechanicaly

"You shouldnt have antagonized him, he would have kept his cool if you hadnt said anything" said the bookworm

"How was I supposedto know he was some kind of monster in human form" said military again

"It doesnt matter, due to our injuries we are in no shape to conquer or defend an area, so we are doomed as far as claiming territory goes." said the one in the black suit.

"If you need somwhere to go I am more than happy to oblige" I said coing through the woods I was hiding in

I smiled at the reactions I got.

Mech girl looked away shyly, bookworm blushed, black suit just nodded, haori bowed slightly but with a blush, military got a slight nosebleed with a heavy blush.

"Well" I asked

"We do not accept your offer" said black suit instantly replied

"Then I will warn that you are about to run into my barrier erected around MY territory" I said mockingly before leaving.

Even though I said that I hoped they would be okay and it was that thought that made me send shadow clones to watch after them.

With that worry gone from my mind I went back to stocking up on edibles and herbs.

**First Day of School**

I walked into my class room and instantly went to the back row.

As soon as I sat down I started hearing murmurs from everybody about me.

"Thats the guy" said one

"Him really" said another

"Yeah he basically dominated all of his opponents" said the final one

Another group kinda disturbed me.

"Oh my god, its him" said a girl

"Think he has a girlfriend" said the next one

"Doesnt matter he is mine" said the final girl before they started fighting

I just sighed before laying my head down.

Too bad that wasnt meant to be.

"Excuse me are you David Archangel" asked a boy from behind me

"What if I am" I asked a little warily

"Then please accept me into your faction" He said getting into a bow

"What do you mean faction" I asked curiously

"Well everyone that has claimed a territory is has the option to become a leader of a faction, each faction has different purposes, for example some factions specialize in trading, healing, doing chores, or hunting, while others speccialize in fighting, or assassinations, guarding, espionage, stealing, but then there are the factions lead by a mage they specialize in the occult and selling potions." said the boy

I sat there for a moment.

"Do I have to start my own faction" I asked

"Well no but it helps with making money and getting jobs, it also allows special benefits and services depending on your renown" said the boy

"Interesting, what is your name kid" I asked

"Kamikazi" kazi answered

"Named after the divine wind huh" I said

"Yes, I was blessed by the wind god and given the power of aeromancy" kazi said

"What are your skills then kazi" I asked curiously

Kazi looked at me strangely for a second

"Well like I said I have aeromancy, which allows he to shoot arrows that can pierce almost anything and send blades that are nearly invisible, I can also use it to remove my scent from an area... if you dont mind me asking though why did you call me kazi" kazi said with some nervousness

"Those are impressive skills, useful too seeing as I have used them to complete many tasks before now. As for the name thing its a nickname." I said mildly impressed

Kazi stared at me curiously.

"What do you mean you have used them before" kazi asked confused

"Quite simply put I can control wind as well as many other things" I said not wanting to revealing my skills

"Oh then you probably dont want me apart of your faction then huh" said kazi sadly

"I never said that, but before I let you join I must know what are you hoping to do" I asked

Kazi just stared at mewith wide eyes.

"I never really thought about it to be honest, but if had to think of something for now, I would like to be your vassal" said kazi once again bowing

"Then by my power I grant you the position of vassal of the Elemental Faction" I proclaimed loudly.

Everyone turned to me with shock written on their faces.

Kazi stared at me with pure admiration.

"You wont regret it David-sama" kazi said with stars in his eyes

"Great then you should probably get to class" I said

"I am in class David-sama" kazi said

"Good then you can explain the rest of this faction stuff to me" I said

"Okay then, the factions here arent just for the school, after we graduate we can either keep our faction going or we can join another faction. If we decide to keep our faction going we would have to go and conquer a new territory and be ready for faction wars." kazi said

"What is the point of faction wars" I asked

"Faction wars are fought because of clashing beliefs, territory, or to get rid of competition. Sometimes though there are just interfactional tournaments where factions send out someof there members to compete in a series of trials, but this is mostly done to raise income and tourism in the territories the competitions take place in. These have also been used to settle disputes between factions" said kazi

"Okay, is there anything I should know after all I have been living in the forest since I was thirteen" I said

Kazi upon hearing this thought about it.

"Well the biggest thing that has happened is the discovery of weapons that possess special powers or grant special abilities" said kazi

"Any in particular I should look for" I asked

"Well as far as swords go excalibur, the kusanagi, golden sword of veragthna are the major ones. Shields the only one I can think of is the Yata No Kagami. Spears there are too many to name, and then there are the many miscellaneous artifacts, but the ones I name are the major ones" explained kazi

"Then I guess I am ahead of the game then, I have all three of the imperial regalia of japan" I said loudly.

This gained looksof envy from everyone and a look of pure admiration from kazi.

"Amazing David-sama" said kazi

"Not really they were given to me by my adoptive father" I said a little bit sadly

"Can I see them, please David-sama" kazi asked

"The kusanagi is on my waist, as for the beads they are around my neck, the shield is here" I said unsealing the mirror.

Everyone looked on in amazement.

"Hey I challenge for that sword" said a guy down in front wielding a katana

"Hey, how about no" I said

"Why not" he demanded

"Fuck you thats why" I said simply sealing up the mirror.

The poor guy charged at me swinging his sword.

All anyone heard was a click.

Suddenly blood sprayed from the other guys chest and his sword split in half.

"Idiot" I said sitting back down

Nurses rushed in taking him to the infirmary.

It was at that point the class noted to leave me alone or they could end up like that.

"Troublsome"

**Hey guys leave lots of reviews and check out my other stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heir of The Ninja Way**

**Guys I am enjoying the crap out of this story so leave me some reviews to letmeknow what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I only own this story and my ideas in it.**

I was going through the motions trying to keep myself in shapeand master a few more techniques.

"David-sama" came the cry of kazi

"How many times do I have to tell you call taisho or kitsune" I said irritably

"Sorry kitsune taisho, but I think its time that you start the recruiting process" said kazi

"I dont, if people want to join let them join if not let them get stomped" I said casually

Kazi not liking this huffed.

"But taisho" said kazi

"If you really think its that important then you go and promote my faction." I said tiredly

Kazi just got a a determined look.

"I wont let you down milord" said kazi

"How many... actually that sounds alright" I said to myself

With my tempo ruined I decided I would dosomething to pass the time.

Like go through kazi's things, poor guy, he should of known this would happen with me being so curious.

So marching to kazi's room I started going through his things and I just had to say what kind of guy had this much womens underwear.

Thouroughly creeped out from his closet I decided togo through something else.,

Thats when I saw it, kazi's journal.

Chuckling mischievioulsy to myself I picked it up andstarted going through it.

This was a mistake though, putting down the journal I walked out and simply waited in the main hall where I had built a throne for myself.

I soon grew bored and decided to go out and find someone to "spar" with.

**Arena**

Walking out into the arena again I found several people there and apparently it was for tryouts into my own faction.

Walking into the crowd I listened to kazi give a speech.

"Listen you who have all gathered here should be honored for the chance that is being given to you. You have the chance to join and serve under my great leader, he who can control any element he wishes and many other things at will, he who posseses all three imperial regalia of japan, he who posseses the greatest territory at this school. David Archangel Namikaze. If you no longer wish to join based on the rumors you have heard leave now, but for those who stay only greatness awaits you." kazi said getting a bunch of cheers

Looking around I saw all the those that were leaving were guys.

"Kazi, I see that you have been fruitful in your search" I said

"Yes, milord" said kazi happily

"I do have one question though" I said in a completely calm tone

"Yes milord" said kazi happily

"Why are all of these people girls" I said in deadpan

"Well thats easy, you see this school has a four to one ratio of girls to boys, also the alpha gene is stronger in females so females with abilities are more common then men. So to appeal to the most people as well as fet the stronger of the two genders I appealed to their better nature." kazi said still smiling

"Well while we are on the topic of gender, when were you going to tell me you are a girl" I said with a little bit of nervousness

"Um when I thought the time was right" kazi said blushing a little

My eyebrow twitched.

"You know what dont worry about it" I said just getting tired from the conversation already

With that I started walking off.

"Wait where are you going" yelled kazi

"Looking for a strong opponent" was all I said before I left

Kazi was left there staring at my back, until she saw an opportunity arise.

"Come if you wish to witness his amazing power" said kazi with charisma

The girls all cheered and followed

I went on searching through the arena's until one of the people in front one of the higher end arena's got in my way.

"Sorry but you can not go inside this is for the upper classmen's use only." said the guard

"Are they stronger than the first years" I asked

"They are loads stronger than some little first years like you" said the guard

Nodding I raised my hand and proceeded to knoock the guard out of my way.

Walking into the arena I started getting looks from everyone inside.

"I am the leader of the elemental faction and first year David Namikaze, I am here to challenge you all to a fight" I said confidently

They all stared at me until one came out to the front.

"Kid get out of here, we would slaughter you before you could even move" said a guy with combed back red hair and an eye patch.

"Oh really you think you could defeat me" I asked tryingto goad him into fighting

It seemed to work.

The guy shot off at a freat speed bringing out a short sword and attempted to slice my eyes.

I was faster.

"AHHH" red yelled

"Your arrogance was your down fall weakling" I said

A few of the others escorted red off the field to the med room.

"Now bring me your strongest, I want to be tested" I said

A man with blue hair in a pony tail and one arm came forward wielding a blade the size kubikiribocho in his one arm.

"I am mugen and I will be your opponent" mugen stated

"Thank you then mugen" I said putting an arm behind my back

"Why are you putting an arm behind your back" asked mugen

"So I can fight you on even ground" I said smirking

Mugen merely nodded in respect to my decision.

"Then let us fight to our fullest" said mugen

With that he shot off with blinding speed, barley dodging a slash to my side I hopped into the air and levitated for a little bit.

"You certainly are fast but please frgive for not just fighting with my sword" I said making a handsingn as rock spikes startede coming from the ground.

Mugen merely jumped into the air and landed on the spikes as if they it was childs play.

"Interesting so you are a geomancer" said mugen

"Not exactly" I said shooting lightning at him

Mugen raised an eyebrow at me.

"Interesting, a multi ablity user" said mugen

"Oh you have no idea" I said conjuring water from the air

The water started to flood the arena.

"That was a bad idea" said mugen

I stared at him curiously.

Mugen made several giant water blades that came at me, one of which clipped me in the leg.

"Interesting, but how do you like this" I said freezing the water and trapping his feet inside.

Mugen smirked as the ice turned back to water.

"Awesome, so you control water in general then" I asked

Mugen nodded.

Getting a little bit serious I started shooting metal rods at mugen at random points but at the same time leading him.

I dispelled the water.

"So you decided that it was more hazardous than useful" said mugen neutrally

"No, I just didnt want to kill you" I said shooting lightning into the rods decorating the field.

Mugen was shocked that he had fallen for such a trap.

He was now surrounded at all angles by a lightning net.

"I submit" said mugen sheathing his blade.

"Thank you for an interesting fight but next time only swords" I said dispelling the lightning

Mugen walked to me offering his hand.

"Next time then" he said with a small smile

"Right my friend" I said taking the hand

Suddenly we had covered our ears because of a loud screech that pierced the air.

Looking around I saw the combined fan base of mugen and myself running at us.

Looking to my new friend I panicked.

Mugen only having one arm couldnt cover both ears so was now on the ground stunned.

"Dont worry I wont let them take you my new brother!" I said picking him up and melding into the shadows.

"T-t-thank...you...brother" said mugen dramatically before passing out

"Mugen...mugen...MUGEN!" I yelled comically

Thus was the end of that adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heir of The Ninja Way**

**Disclaimer: I only own this story and my ideas**

It had been about a week since me and mugen had become brothers in arms er arm in his case, and we had become even better comrades after the many fangirl attacks we helped each other escape.

Kazi had come out and explained to me that she was hiding her gender so she could get closer to me, but that just didn't make sense to me since it would mean nothing if she told me she had been hiding her true self from me, and I told her that.

She apologized profusely.

She had also gotten several potential recruits.

So I had skipped school that day to go ahead and do interviews.

**Booth in the courtyard**

"Okay, will the first person please step forward" I said

A girl in shinobi attire came forward.

"You may begin" I said

"What do you want to know" she said blushing

"What are your skills" I asked

"Umm well, I specialize in subterfuge, sabotage, and if need be your yotogi" she said the last part blushing.

I stared blankly.

"Whats a yotogi" I asked

Kazi knowing of my roots decided to explain it to me

She leaned down and whispered into my ear.

My eyes widened comically along with a blush, shaking it off I continued with the interview.

"How many operations have you been on and how many have you lead" I asked

"Well I have been on at least sixty operations so far, but I have never lead one" she replied honestly

"Is there anything else I should know before I make my decision" I asked

"Well there is my measurements" she said

"Never mind, just give me your name and I will get back to you" I said blushing again

"Miumi hatsudo" she said before standing

"Next" I said

A girl stepped forward covered in soot

"Skills" I asked

"Magical smithing and working on enchanting" she said

"Do you have any references for your work or any examples of your work on you" I asked

She nodded and began digging through a large bag she had wih her.

She soon pulled out a simple short sword.

"Let me inspect it" I said simply

She handed the blade to me and I began my inspection.

I was a little impressed with the care and effort that was put into the blade. Then I did a few practice swings.

"Yes a very good blade, what is your name" I asked

"Its Suchiru Aian" she said happily

"Stick out your arm" I told her

Doing as I said she put her arm out, I focused some chakra into my hands and inscribed a mark of a hammer on her arm.

"That will allow you to enter and leave the territory at will" I told her

She squeeled and proceeded glomp me.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou" she said repeatedly.

"Alright now go and move your things into my territory and I will have my smithing sector built by the end of the day" I told her

She saluted me and ran off with her bag.

"Next" I said

For a change a guy walked in.

"Skills" I told him

"I am a techno path, I can communicate with machines and hack them with my thoughts" he said

"Name" I asked

"Tekuno Otoko" he said

I repeated the process I just did with suchiru.

He walked out

"Next" I said already getting bored

The person that walked in next surprised me, getting over my surprise.

"Skills" I said

"Guarding, assault, frontline fighting, and my ability is to cut through anything" she said

"Name" I asked

"Ken Masutazu"she said

"Alright then" I said getting ready to mark her.

"Wait, I must request that you allow my followers to join as well" she said

"Are they skilled" I asked

"Yes" she said

"Do they have dreams" I asked

"Yes" she said

"Then gather them and your things and report to the main hall and await my arrival" I said marking her

"Yours is a little different then others this will allow your followers to walk in with you" I said

With that she went off to inform her followers.

Right when I was about to say next I was interrupted by a girl walking in arrogantly.

"The hell you think your doing, I didn't say next" I said angrily

"Obviously, but I entered because I wished it" she said

"You have some nerve coming in here without my permission" I said

"You will forgive me though, for I am the heir of the Oheina clan" she said

"That name suits you perfectly, Arrogant" I said

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that" she said

When she said that I felt as if someone was trying to probe my mind, smirking at how she revealed her ability.

Latching onto the mental probe I sent my own mental assault using the abilities of the yamanaka.

"Its not a matter of who do I think I am as much as it is who I know I am, I am the last person you want to fuck with telepath" I said barraging her mind with the gruesome memories I gained from naruto on the war.

She went wide eyed, but soon got over it and tried to assault my mind again.

This time though I wasnt playing around.

I sent her a large dose of killing intent, which seemed to scare her stiff.

Oheina POV

I was about to have him submit to me but then I was assaulted with this terrible feeling like I was about to die.

Then I looked towards this man before me but it was no longer just him.

Behind him was the image of a large one eyed demon/god, its eye seemed to be staring into my very soul.

I made eye contact with the being above him and mymind was suddenly assaulted with thousands of images of how this man could kill me.

I stopped my assault in fear of what he would do if I continued.

My POV

"Now you Will tell me why you are here or I will show why I am not to be trifled with" I said flooding the room with killing intent.

"I was going to have you give up your territory to me" she said too scared to even think of lying.

"Get the fuck out and stay the hell away from anyone who is apart of my faction or you will die" I said using gravity release to send her away.

"Next" I yelled

I recognized the next girl that walked in.

"Hello again bookworm" I said casually

"Hello" she said meekly

"Skills" I said

"Elemental magic, summoning, and divine blessings" she said with a little bit of pride

"What experience do you have" I asked

"I have banished many different summons, and granted many divine blessings, and am well versed in ancient languages and rituals." she said with more pride

"Good then you will be head of my ancient research division" I said marking her

She blushed at the skin contact.

"Now whats your name" I asked

"Mausu Uchikina" she said

With that she left.

"Next" I said

In walked a girl with an aura of darkness about her.

"Skills" I said

"Necromancy, curses, and battle summons" she said without missing a beat

Liking the sound of that I marked her.

"Name" I asked

"Yami" she said

I nodded.

She soon walked out

I was getting tired of this interview thing so I did what I thought was a great idea.

Walking outside I made an announcement.

"Okay you will all now be having a one on one match or two on two match based on your preference, the winners will report be made a member of my faction but for those of you who are worried about their units/followers not being able to join. If the leader wins their match their group can join as well regardless of if they lost or not" I said making sure I had everyones attention.

"Begin" I said before laying down and taking a nap

Few hours later

I woke up and stared at the remaining people before me.

"Awesome welcome to the Elemental faction" I said using my chakra strings to mass mark them.

"As for those of you that lost I will be having try outs next week same time as today" I said

With that they all went to retrieve their things or groups.

I headed to my territory to begin constructing the different buildings my people would need.

**Elemental Faction**

I had just finished the last building when I heard a loud series of cheers and clapping.

Turning around I sweatdropped at seeing how many of my nw followers were just watching me.

Then again I am a show off so using my control of the elements I made a giant floating sphere that contained all the elements.

This recieved another series of cheering and clapping.

"Now everyone seeing as I dont know how to pick the leaders of each branch of my faction I will let the branches decide except for the ancient research branch because I have already chosen its leader, Mausu Uchikina" I announced

"After leaders have been decided they will meet in my main hall" I said before going to my throne to chill.

It was a damn shame that I had forgotten about Ken Masutazu.

"Greetings milord" greeted Ken

"Greetings milord" said her group

"Woops, sorry I totally forgot about you" I said honestly

Ken let her eyebrow twitch slightly.

"That is okay milord" she said with some annoyance clear in her voice

"Okay then, now that Im thinking about it Im pretty sure I want you to be the leader of my one of my patrols and in time of faction wars one of my generals" I said

This was not what Ken heard though, what she heard went something like this.

Ken's over reactive imagination

"Ken-chan, I want you" I said

"This is very sudden my lord, I dont know if Im ready yet" said ken

"In time then, my ken" I said

End ken's imagination

"Thank you my lord" said ken blushing furiously

"It was an easy choice, but you could always become part of my personal guard if you prefer, then we could hang out neh" I offered

That when her imagination kicked in again.

Ken's imagination

"I would prefer if you became part of my personal guard, then we could be closer to each other, wouldn't you prefer to hang out with me neh" I said

"Of course milord" said ken

"Great then let us celebrate" I said

End Ken's imagination

"I accept milord" said ken with an atomic blush

"Great" I said loudly gathering up ken and as many of her group as I could into a hug.

Poor ken passed out with steam rising from her head.

"This is great" I said ignorant of ken's predicament

**Few Hours later**

It was quite a while after that, that people showed up.

"Okay, has everyone here been accepted as the leader of their respective branch." I asked

"Hai, milord" was the reply in unison

"Okay how many of you joined to test their power against me" I asked

Only one person raised their hand.

"Really only one" I asked

"Okay how many of you came to see what legendary weapons I have" I asked

Now this recieved many raised hands.

"Well I will tell you now that I contain many even some that have have been forgotten in time, but the ones you can see on me are my blades, The Kusanagi and The Kubikiribocho, and the Yasakani no Magatama, the only shield I possess is the Kagami mirror. For those of you hoping to find legendary weapons while apart of my faction, I will say this only once, Do Not Try To Steal From Comrades, but if a weapon or artifact is found please turn it into the research branches so we may gain more information on them, the items will be returned to the ones who found them, so do not worry about the weapons being stolen from you." I said seriously

"Who here came seeking glory" I asked

There were many that raised their hands on that one.

"Good, but how many of you have what it takes to gain that glory" I asked

Only a few people raised their hands on that one.

"All of you should have raised your hands, because if you have the will and courage to seek it and never stay down then you will achieve it" I said gaining cheers from everyone

"How many of you will serve me loyally no matter what" I asked finally in complete seriousness

At first no one raised their hand then slowly one by one each person started raising their hands, until I starteed getting wild proclamations of loyalty.

"Everyone except the generals of each branch are dismissed" I said loudly

Now all that remained were twelve people.

"Everyone here will say their names and their skills as well as a little something about themselves, I will begin" I said

"I am David Archangel-Namikaze, heir to the sage. I am skilled in just about everything, I have been on a few operations leading them of course, I like training and I hate traitors" I said

Everyone paused at the sound of traitors.

"What makes you ahte traitors so much" asked my head of the ninja branch.

"I will tell you next chapter" I said

"What do you mean next chapter" asked the same person

"The author has gotten tired of this chapter so he will put yall's intro in the next chapter" I said

With that everyone was left confused.

**The End**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heir of The Ninja Way**

**Disclaimer: I only own this story and my ideas**

"Okay then you want to know why I hate traitors, get comfortable this is a long story." I said gaining everyones attention.

"It all started when I was a kid" I said

"See I originally come from the Beshears family in america, as some of you know they are known for producing some of the strongest abilities in the world. When I was born my parents were excited because the ability detector used in sonograms had said I would be born with perhaps the strongest ability known to the world, that was unfortunately incorrect, I was born with no ability to call my own." I explained with some bitterness

"Wait what do you mean you didn't have an ability, what about the ones you have shown" asked one of the generals.

"I will get to that" I said with some annoyance at being interrupted

"Anyways, my parents waited a few years to see if I was just a late bloomer, well it was during those few years that my life became hell. I had three siblings, one older and two younger. My eldest sibling was my sister, she had the ability to turn into and mimic different objects, she sed this ability to frame mefor different actions that had melocked in a pit until my parents released me, or she would use it to mimic other peoples ability and use me as target practice for the various techniques the ability had allowed." I told with anger

"How can you call that your sister, she sounds more like a monster" said one of he few male generals

"She was never my sister" I said venomously

The generals flinched at my tone.

"Im sorry just let me continue" I said apologetically

The generals nodded.

"Then there is my brother, he was the second youngest. When he was still just a kid he looked up to me as if I was god himself, but when he activated his ability, which is technomancy, he saw me as trash because I couldnt do what he could. The thing was though his technomancy was on a whole other level then anyone elses, even at that age it was greater than the worlds strongest. Wanna know the funny thing though, he is perhaps the only person I dont hate frommy family, I dont like him but I dont hate him either." I siad with great sadness

"Finally was my youngest sibling, my baby sister her ability was the first of its kind and it was very terrifying. She has the ability to bring her imagination to life, the only thing she cant do is imagine someone dead, but that doesnt make it any less dangerous. She would use the various creatures she created to terrorize me. She is one of the only peole that I cold never care for" I explained with fury

"The final straw though was my parents, under the guise of taking me to the doctor after one of my siblings particularly rough 'spars' with me, abandoned me in an alley like trash." I said with hatred.

"They are traitors of the highest caliber, they would betray their own blood and for it they will burn eventually be it by my handor another's it matters not. I will have them suffer, and this my little generals is why I hate traitors, it doesnt hurt that I have been betrayed many times after that" I said with the last part me revealing with a large wound where my heart was.

Everyone looked at the large wound in shock.

"How the hell did you survive that" asked a very familiar girl in military garb

"Luck" was all I said

"Now lets get on with this, who wants to go next" I asked

A guy with a broadsword on his back raised his hand.

"My name is Jarim, I abandoned my surname, I have a super stringth ability my specialty is as a shock trooper and to break up enemy formations, I like my home country" said jarim

Next was military.

"I am Agatha Adelheid, daughter of the ruler of germany, I specialize in weaponry and my ability is in my eyes and allows me to spot weaknesses and zoom in on targets, I like firing guns and training" said agatha

Next up was black suit

"I am mikage, I like training and my comrades, my ability is to becomeone withthe shadows and use them to fight, my skills are in subterfuge, sabotage, assassination, information gathering, and other skills that I dont feel like revealing" said mikage neutrally

Then was techno girl.

"I am Cyrus, I am skilled in many areas of technology and mechanics, my ability is technomancy, I like things" she said robotically

After that I couldnt be bothered with the introductions, I began reminiscing and thinking about my training.

A few hours later I was still sitting there thinking.

"Milord, are you okay" asked mikage

"Yes, but why are you still here" I asked

"I am part of your personal guard, it is my duty to be by your side at all times" said mikage with some pride in herself

"Even when Im just thinking" I asked

"Even when your thinking" she said

"Even when Im eating lunch" I asked

"Especially when your eating lunch" she said

"Even when Im sleeping" I asked getting a little disturbed

"That is when its most crucial that I be by your side" she said leaning forward

Thats when I had an idea to mess with her.

"Even when I bathe" I asked smirking on the inside

"Yes" said mikage loudly

Then she thought about what she just said.

"Oh, mikage I didn't know you wanted me like that, does that mean you want to be more than master and follower" I said hoping to embarass her

That was the response I got as she started blushing and sputtering

"Well that is to say that I wouldnt mind... errh... I mean you are attractive... wait I mean if that is what you wish milord" said mikage trying to get a hold of herself

When she said that I went wide eyed.

"Oh you think I am attractive, then how about a kiss neh" I said jokingly

Mikage leaned in and pecked me once on the lips.

She sat there blushing madly.

"Well...you do know that I was just kidding right" I asked with a mild blush

"Im sorry milord, I didnt mean to sully your lips, please forgive me" said mikage almost in tears

"Hey calm down, I never said that I didn't like it, it was just that was my first kiss so I was a little surprised it was with such a beautiful girl" I said blushing and trying to make mikage feel better

"Milord" was all she said before she sent her lips to mine.

I went wide eyed, and blushed hardcore.

She seperated her lips from mine.

"You can come to me anytime you need company milord" said mikage with a small smile

"But dont tell anyone about this" she said

I nodded with a smile of my own but still with a blush.

"Thanks, I wouldnt mind that at all" I told her

With that said and done she melded into the shadows but I knew she was still there.

I walked into my bedroom and laid down looking through the skylight, thinking about my siblings.

As I went to sleep I never noticed the tears that spilled down my face, but a certain ninja did.


End file.
